<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fumant by Voirloup</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26577352">Fumant</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voirloup/pseuds/Voirloup'>Voirloup</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Journal de Bord [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Discord : Les défis galactiques, Past Child Abuse, Post-Time Skip, Smoking, Somewhere In The Timeline, Somewhere Post-Canon and Canon, Vinsmoke Sanji-centric, Whole Cake Island Arc Spoilers, theory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:42:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26577352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voirloup/pseuds/Voirloup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fumer revenait des fois à se souvenir de certaines choses. Bonnes et mauvaises.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aka Ashi no Zeff | Red-Leg Zeff &amp; Vinsmoke Sanji, Vinsmoke Sanji &amp; Vinsmoke Family, Vinsmoke Sanji &amp; Vinsmoke Sora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Journal de Bord [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fumant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La fumée qui se dégageait de sa clope formait un délicat nuage gris qu’il ne pourrait jamais attraper. Croyez-le, il avait essayé étant enfant. </p>
<p>Fumer avait toujours été une chose que son paternel désapprouvait, parce que ça changeait la perception du goût des papilles d’un cuisinier. Il approuverait sans le moindre effort si sa langue et le reste de sa cavité buccale n’étaient pas une des choses qui prouvait sa presque non-humanité. </p>
<p>Les médicaments que sa douce mère s’était infligée n’avaient pas réussi complètement leur œuvre. Il n’avait marché que sur lui et pas totalement. A quoi cela avait servi ? Lui donner des sentiments humains et c’était bien tout. Des fois il se demandait si ça en valait réellement la peine, qu’elle souffre pendant des années pour au final mourir dans la douleur pour simplement.. ça. </p>
<p>La cendre tombant de sa cigarette l’amusa pendant une milliseconde. Il se rappelait la première fois où le bâton de nicotine avait prit place sur ses lèvres. Le Baratie sortait d’une tempête à en faire passer par-dessus bord. Certains gars avaient décidé de s’en fumer une, une seule pour calmer les nerfs. Pourquoi quelqu’un en avait proposé une à Sanji ? Il ne se rappelait même pas. </p>
<p>Mais il se souvenait que qu’importe qu’il continue cette addiction ou non, son palet restait le même. Alors oui, le vieux ne supportait pas le voir avec la clope au bec mais il ne disait plus rien à force. </p>
<p>Il avait des fois, par ce simple fait, par le simple fait que son palet reste le même, l’impression de sentir à nouveaux les poings et les pieds de ses frères sur son corps. De sentir à nouveau les gifles assommantes et les coups de son géniteur. Par le simple fait que ses papilles restaient les mêmes alors qu’il faisait tout pour les détruire. </p>
<p>Alors en fumant, il espérait détruire le reste de sa non-humanité. Continuer le travail de sa mère. </p>
<p>Même s’il savait que ça ne changerait pas grand-chose. Qu’il garderait toujours ses papilles intactes. Que sa douce mère était presque morte pour rien.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>